


Roaring Tides

by FandomLastsForever



Series: RWBY Rarepair Week! [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butler AU, Established TaiQrow, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, These Broken Wings AU, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Qrow and Taiyang have been working as heads of the wait staff of Ironwood Manor for two years, and have grown very close to the Earl.





	Roaring Tides

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Hurt/Comfort focused story set in an AU of These Broken Wings. Fourth installment for rarepair week.

The rain fell heavily through the night as the butlers made their rounds. While Taiyang walked the hallways, Qrow was out braving the weather as he flew around the perimeter of the manor. As nice of a home as it was, Taiyang couldn't help but feel it was rather lonely. He couldn't understand how Qrow and James could live in such an alienating building day in and day out.

But at the very least, he understood why they didn't leave.

Being a part of the nobility in the Kingdom of Atlas, James had duties to uphold. He was a diplomat, a retired general, and a rather pleasant a business man. His expertise was necessary for maintaining good relations between kingdoms. Often there were times where he'd have to host people overnight, and a small apartment or a cabin in the woods wasn't big enough to host as many people as James interacted with. The poor Earl worked so hard to keep things running smoothly. If he left, Taiyang was certain that Atlas would fall apart.

And as for Qrow?

 _Well,_ Tai thought. _He sticks around for the same reasons I do._ As the groundskeepers and the heads of staff, it was their duty to see to it that Earl Ironwood was well provided for. They helped prepare him for meetings, prepared his meals, and kept him company whenever he asked. Which, much to his surprise, was more often than not. James would call them to the parlor almost every night. They'd play games, read, and chat over whatever late night snack he'd been craving.

Neither of them had intended on getting attached to the Earl of Ironwood.

But as much as he hated to admit it, he had grown rather fond of James over the last two years. He wasn't like other Atlesians. He was kind, caring, and incredibly witty. Despite the initial disdain he seemed to have for the two of them, when he finally warmed up to them, James was a gentle and honest soul, and a bit of a flirt as well.

Taiyang knew it was unwise to grow so fond of him.

But then again, he wasn't very wise when it came to his heart.

As Taiyang approached the window in the parlor, he kept an eye out for anyone who might be lingering. Once he was certain no one was there, he opened the glass just a bit and waited. The tapping of talons across the windowsill alerted him to the presence of a small crow.

"All safe," Taiyang assured. "You can come in now." The crow slinked into the room and hopped down to the floor as Tai closed the window, shaking itself off before beginning to shift into the form of a man. "How're you feeling, Qrow?"

"Freezing," Qrow stammered through gritted teeth. "How can anyone live this far north?"

"The Grimm make people do crazy things." He gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, smiling as he nuzzled close to the warmth Taiyang emitted. "It's getting late. We should-"

The sound of a scream followed by several thuds caught their attention, and soon Qrow and Taiyang were running down the halls toward the master bedroom. The movement had become instinct since they moved in. It wasn't the first time they'd heard those sounds.

They knew exactly what those screams meant.

Without even knocking, Qrow threw the door open, eyes wide in fear as he quickly scanned the room. The blankets and pillows were on the floor, having been thrown there in a flying panic. James had fallen on the other side and was now curled up in a ball, gripping his right wrist tightly with his left hand.

"My Lord!" Qrow gasped, kneeling beside him.

 _"What the hell!"_ James screamed. _"What the hell is this?! What's going on?!"_

Taiyang joined them and fell to his knees, gently bringing James' head up to rest on his lap. "My Lord, it's okay."

"You're safe," Qrow whispered. He placed a soothing hand to James' left shoulder, rubbing small circles at a soothing pace. "It's okay. You're okay."

"Do you know who we are?" Taiyang softly ran his fingers through James' hair, smiling fondly as he felt him slowly start to relax the grip on his own hand. "Can you tell me my name?"

James looked between the two of them, his breathing starting to slow. "Qrow...and...Tai?"

"That's right," Tai soothed. "I'm Tai. And that's Qrow. You got it."

James shut his eyes and tried to curl further into himself, tears streaming down his cheeks as he whimpered.

"Help...someone please..."

"James," Qrow whispered.

"Help-"

"James, calm down."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can," Tai assured. "Just focus. Breathe. Count to ten and open your eyes. Trust me, it'll be okay."  
James nodded and softly began to count to ten. Qrow and Taiyang nodded to each other, and soon the two of them were carrying James to the bed. Qrow grabbed the nearest pillow and managed to slide it under James' head. Tai grabbed the blanket and began to tuck James in just as he finished counting.

"I was back there again," James whispered. "In the snow...all alone..."

"You're not alone now," Qrow said. "We're here. We gotcha."

"...Stay with me?"

Tai and Qrow looked at each other, hesitant to comply with the request. It wasn't that they didn't want to. They wanted to stick around and make sure he was okay. But with each passing day, the line between being professional and personal became blurrier.

 _We can't just leave him,_ Tai thought. _He needs us right now._

"Sure," Tai whispered, removing his shoes and tailcoat and placing them on a nearby chair. Qrow followed his lead and soon the two of them were crawling under the covers. Taiyang held James close, letting him rest his head against his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Qrow was on his other side, gently spooning James with his arm draped protectively over the him.

"It'll be okay, Jim," Qrow whispered. "We got you."

"We're not going to leave you," Tai promised. He pressed a kiss to James' forehead. "You can rest easy."  
James finally started to relax as he slowly drifted back to slumber, the warmth of the two of them on either side providing a sense of comfort. Qrow lightly ran his fingers through James' hair, humming a tender lullaby. Neither of them dared to move until they were certain James was in deep sleep.

Taiyang kept his gaze on James' face. He seemed calmer now, as if the nightmare hadn't caused him any pain. He'd seen a similar look on Qrow back home on Patch when the stormy seasons rolled in. And watching him flux between peace and chaos in the dark of the night made Taiyang's heartache.

_He doesn't deserve to be in so much pain. He deserves to be happy._

Taiyang slowly succumbed to the exhaustion and drifted to sleep, his dreams filled with sunny days spent with James and Qrow in the parlor room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late in the morning when Qrow woke up that morning. James wasn't lying there beside him. If he had to guess, the Earl woke up before him and insisted on letting him sleep in. It wouldn't be the first time.

I've grown too close, Qrow thought. He knew there was supposed to be distance between him and James. He knew he wasn't meant to start falling for him. It was inappropriate.

_But it still felt so right._

Glancing up, Qrow saw the silhouette of Taiyang facing the window in the morning light. His shoulders were slumped forward in a very familiar way. Instinctively, Qrow sat up and made his way over to him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the blond hair of his beloved companion. He smiled when he felt Tai lean into the embrace.

"Qrow?" Taiyang muttered.

"Yeah?"

"...I don't think I can keep this professional forever."

Qrow lifted his head, red eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

Taiyang's soft blue eyes met with his, and all Qrow could see was conflict. Pain, joy, sorrow, lament, love. All of it was plastered across Tai's tearstained cheeks.

"Tai, what happened?" He gently pulled him into his lap, holding him in his arms as he gently rocked him.

"I woke up early," Tai mumbled. "I was going to prepare breakfast, so I walked over to get my shoes. James must have been awake for a while. He sat up and apologized for last night."

 _Of course he did,_ Qrow thought. James always apologized, even though they told him plenty of times he didn't need to. "What happened after that?"

"I told him it was fine. That we don't mind being there for him in times like this. That I don't mind. He got up and started pacing and rambling, so I flew into calming mode. Managed to get him to relax and then I..."

"And you what?"

Taiyang shook his head, scoffing at himself. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I almost..."

It didn't take long for Qrow to put the pieces together. "Tai, you didn't-"

 ** _"I didn't mean to!"_** Tai croaked. "We were barely an inch apart! His hands were on my shoulders, and I couldn't stop looking at him! And he had this look on his face..."

Qrow couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't realized how bad things had gotten. He knew the two were close. Hell, the three of them were practically joined at the hip when no one was around. There was something there. Something more than just employer and employee.

Something more than a friend.

"How long has this been going on?" Qrow asked cautiously.

"The feelings for him or the almost frenching him?" grumbled Taiyang. "If it's the latter...it was only this morning..."

Qrow simply nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief, lightly brushing the tears away from Tai's face. "You know we can't right? Even if James wants us to. On the cheek or forehead are fine, but not anything else."

"I know. I know that but-"

"I know Tai-Tai. Believe me, I know." Qrow's eyes glanced around the room, taking note of how clean it was compared to the night before. "Where's the Earl now?"

"He got called for brunch at Schnee Manor. Told you and me to take the day off."

"Brunch at Schnee's? After last night?"

"He said Klein will be there, so he'd be fine."

Qrow let out a sigh of defeat, the weight of the world slowly crashing onto his shoulders. He knew it wasn't going to be easy going back to a normal routine after this. If they weren't under contract, it wouldn't be as complicated.

But things always had to be complicated. There was always something in the way, keeping them from finally being happy. They always had to put the needs of the others ahead of themselves. They'd have to adapt to the situation.

That's what the remnants of STRQ were good at.

"A day off," he mumbled. "Okay. Then today, we'll relax and not worry about shit. We'll have coffee and make cookies and maybe use the big bath. That sound good, love?"

"I guess..."

"Hey." He gently tilted Tai's chin, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "It's going to be okay. We'll make it work somehow. Okay?"

Taiyang managed a half smile and nodded, returning the kiss before pulling away.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We'll be okay..."

Qrow grinned and the two of them proceeded to go about their day, trying not to let their conflicting emotions weigh them down. They'd spend the day together, enjoying each other's company while curled up beside the fireplace with hot chocolate and a book. They'd share stupid jokes, hunting stories, and tender kisses.

They'd try to be happy, and not dwell on the forbidden affection they harbored.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was a thing.  
> I don't think I'm cut out for Hurt/Comfort focused stories. Or writing them at least.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
